


Reach for the Sun

by RiceForEveryone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceForEveryone/pseuds/RiceForEveryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of Seijou and Karasuno had fought each other for many generations before they entered a quiet time of peace. Shortly after, Seijou captured Nekoma, a large, powerful trading city that was to remain neutral between the two kingdoms. To appease Kageyama Tobio, the alpha prince of Karasuno, Seijou presents to him a small, male omega that just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, so sorry for any OOC characters... ABO is my guilty pleasure trope, huehuehue. Ah, also, this my first fic on AO3, whooo.

     The doors to the great hall slammed open, and all heads turned to the sound of the noise. The servants gasped in wonder and the knights tensed. Everyone froze as heels clicked across the floor, followed by the clinking of armor. The figure’s followers fell to kneel, but the leader stopped and bowed with an irritating amount of flamboyance. Kageyama said nothing as he sat tensely on his throne, looking down at the unwanted visitor with a hard stare. “Oh, Tobio-chan,” the king of Seijou said with a hand over his chest in mock hurt, “is that anyway to face your childhood friend?”

 

     Kageyama stood from his large, gold throne and growled, “You are not welcome here, Oikawa-san.” His voice resounded off the walls, and the maids and knights shook at the sound of their alpha. The scent he released was strong and dominating. His closest retainers, Tanaka and Akaashi, an alpha and beta respectively, stood by his side in a protective stance. The omegan servants scurried away, and the knights stood straighter in their dark, obsidian armor. In retaliation, Oikawa released his own dominating scent, making sure to release just enough to not offend the prince. “I don’t know how you were able to enter my castle, but I must ask you to leave. I don’t recall there being a reason for us to meet,” he spat out.

 

     Kageyama and Oikawa were both alphas. They had been raised closely together in hopes that the two princes could bring their kingdoms closer in friendship, especially after the wars that the kingdoms of Karasuno and Seijou  had fought. As pups, Kageyama loyally followed Oikawa around. He believed them to be best friends, but Oikawa slowly pulled away from him as the years went on. The two princes played together less and less, and Oikawa’s words became more and more bitter. When his parents died and he had taken the Seijou’s crown, Oikawa had cut off any personal ties with the prince of Karasuno.

 

     “Straight forward and sharp tongued as always, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said as he flipped his white cape over his shoulder. It stood out against the black and gold halls and armor of the castle. His followers, Iwaizumi, an alpha, and another shorter man he didn’t recognize that smelled like a beta, were dressed in similar whites and blues. “I have come here, Prince Tobio, to inform you that I have captured another territory for Seijou.” It was easy to hear the pride in his voice.

 

     “What does that havta do with the prince, huh?” Tanaka barked in challenge.

 

     Akaashi looked to him with cool eyes and said, “Tanaka-san, please hold your tongue.” He coolly looked to Kageyama once Tanaka had slinked back to glare in his usual manner.

 

     Oikawa snorted and laughed. “Well, let me tell you. The territory I have taken is the trading city Nekoma.” At that, Tanaka’s mouth dropped open and Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock. “It is now part of the Seijou kingdom. It’s economic struc-“

 

     “Oikawa-san, we had an agreement. Nekoma was to remain neutral!” Kageyama interrupted. The pheromones he released in the air were heavy and choking. Tanaka and Akaashi clenched and unclenched their fists; the scent of their king was ordering them to fight. “Conquering a neutral territory, do you want to start a war?”

 

     The question was laced with a hint of challenge. The time of peace between Seijou and Karasuno was short and fragile. Their countries had just barely gotten over their fighting, and here were their kings starting the wars all over again. Oikawa stared intensely at the young alpha, both fighting for the other to submit with a cool gaze. Oikawa broke his gaze off first by turning to one of his followers. “Yaku, go get the present,” he demanded.

 

     “Yes, my king!” He bowed lowly and walked out, Kageyama’s eyes following him.

 

     Oikawa turned back to Kageyama and said lowly, “Now, Tobio-chan, we both know that starting a war wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interests right now. Your mother would agree.” Kageyama’s eyes narrowed in pure anger at the mention of his sick mother. Oikawa had no right to drag her into this petty argument. Before Tanaka could point this out for him, the king of Seijou continued. “Nekoma will still be left in Kuroo-san’s care. All I’m doing is placing a small tax on their market.”

 

     “Oikawa-san, there is no way this tax of yours is ‘small,’” Kageyama said.

 

     He sighed dramatically, “I just knew you would act this way, Tobio. Do not fret, Prince, for I only have the best interest of my people in mind, and the citizens of Nekoma are now my citizens. To appease you for now, I have brought you a generous portion of the Nekoma treasury and a true rarity that cannot be found anywhere else.”

 

     Kageyama descended the steps of the throne, with Tanaka and Akaashi following him. “I don’t want your ‘presents,’ Oikawa-san. I want you to-“

 

     “Let me go! Let me go, you- you-! You idiot!” Loud yelling interrupted the prince and all eyes turned to the door that burst open. Kageyama’s eyes slid to Oikawa’s in question, but the king only smirked back. Yaku, Oikawa’s beta from before, trudged back in, dragging a young man by a chain that attached to a shackle around his neck. Suddenly, a sweet scent wafted into the room. It grew stronger, and Kageyama took a deep breath. It smelled like fresh sunflowers and a summer breeze, and the prince melted as it filled him. His heart beat sped up and he couldn’t stop himself from indulging in the scent. “Don’t touch me! Let me go back, please! My sister, I-! Let me go!” the omega screeched, and that’s when it hit him.

 

     “A male omega…?” Kageyama asked with awe. The omega was small, like most, but was lean with muscle. He was dressed in a red villager’s wrap shirt and black, cuffed pants. Dark slippers hid delicate feet, and he spun wildly as he fought the shackles on his neck and his wrists. His bright orange hair stood out in the dark room, and his eyes… They were golden. It was as if the Gods had taken the rays of the sun and had embodied it in the person before him. His cheeks were red with the effort he put into thrashing and yelling, and he glared at Kageyama when their eyes met. The prince continued to stare, transfixed.

 

     “You can’t do this!” The omega yelled, yanking harshly on the chain around his neck. Yaku dug his heels into the floor to prevent from sliding. “Let me go!”

 

     Oikawa stepped forward and commanded, “Be still, omega.” He stood tall, the perfect picture of an alpha.

 

     The omega shook before falling to the floor with a muted, “Dammit!” He sat on the dark tile with his head down, the orange hair covering his eyes. The omega trembled pitifully, and his shoulders shook with fury and sadness. Kageyama was upset by the omega’s reaction to Oikawa’s submission.

 

     “I don’t want your ‘present,’ Oikawa-san.” Kageyama asked icily, “What do you think me to do with him?” He looked over to the omega once again. The boy sat stiffly, head hung low.

 

     Oikawa laughed airily and strode over to Yaku. The beta handed the chain over to his king, and Oikawa said, “You know as well as I do that male omegas are so very rare, Tobio-chan. I thought you would appreciate this.” Kageyama didn’t respond. Oikawa looked to Kageyama and, after a moment of silence, pulled harshly on the chain. The omega stumbled forward with a yelp until he was standing on his feet facing the prince. “Honestly, I don’t care about what you do with him,” Oikawa said bluntly. “I only captured him because of his insolence. He had to be removed from Nekoma. I brought him here to appease Kuroo-san, to show that even though Seijou owns Nekoma now, the old ways of the city will continue and Karasuno will be included in all our affairs.” Kageyama looked at the omega, wanting to free him from the king’s grasp. Still, he did not want to play into Oikawa’s scheme. Before Kageyama cold protest, though, Oikawa continued, “If you don’t take him, Tobio-chan, I’ll just kill him.”

 

     Everyone in the room fell silent at this, and it seemed like room had gotten ten degrees colder. Iwaizumi and Yaku looked surprised by their king’s words, and even Akaashi’s eyes widened at Oikawa’s statement. The omega looked up at Oikawa with fear, and his eyes became glassy with tears. He began to tremble, and everyone could smell the chilling fear rolling off of him. Oikawa was unfazed. “I don’t need this omega. I have only kept him to give to you, to placate Nekoma’s head. If he can’t do that, then why bother?” Oikawa smiled, and Kageyama made up his mind.

 

     “Akaashi,” Kageyama said carefully.

 

     “My prince?”

 

     He pointed to the omega. “Take him to the guest bedroom by the servants’ quarters. Help him settle in,” he said. The omega relaxed a bit from his rigid state, and the smell of fear slowly dissipated.  The omega’s natural scent filled the prince’s nostrils again and he continued, “Post a guard at the door once you leave him.”

 

     Akaashi bowed and responded, “Yes, my prince.” He stepped forward to Oikawa and bowed before taking the chain gently in his hand. He gently asked the omega to follow him, and led the boy of sunshine out of the great hall. All eyes were on them as they left.

 

     Once the door of the hall was shut, Kageyama turned to Oikawa and hissed, “I will keep the omega under my care for now, Oikawa-san, but don’t think I’ll play into your games.” Tanaka huffed out a breath in intimidation and stood larger at Kageyama’s back. “We will discuss this further in the future.”

 

     The king took that as his cue to exit and bowed as his followers fell to their knees again. “Of course, Prince Tobio. I have much to discuss with you.” He turned on his heel, Iwaizumi and Yaku going to follow him out. Oikawa called over his shoulder, “Until next time!” With that, the three exited the hall, the slamming of the doors echoing within its walls.

 

     Tanaka turned to Kageyama and said, “My prince, what do you think we should do next? Oikawa-sama’s actions were very suspicious, but the omega…” His expression contorted into one of worry.

 

     The image of bright orange hair and gold eyes flew through Kageyama’s head. He stepped in the direction of the exit, and Tanaka followed. “I will speak with him first. We’ll decide what to do from there.”

 

     With that, the prince went to see the omega properly for the first time.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata recounts his tale to the prince, and the two grow a little bit more familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNG, thank you to all who left kudos and commented! I'm very thankful for the feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Akaashi was standing outside of the room waiting for them. The two guards posted in front of the room bowed along with Akaashi as Tanaka and Kageyama approached. Warm sun heated up the black tiles, but a breeze blew through that reminded the prince of the omega waiting for him. “My prince,” Akaashi addressed.

“Has he calmed down?” Kageyama asked. Nothing but silence could be heard from the thin door separating the room from the hallway. Still, he could smell the omega’s sweet scent from where he stood, and it was tinged with anxiety.

Akaashi nodded and said, “It took a bit of… force, but I was able to quiet him sufficiently.” Tanaka began to chortle, choking out between snorts how Akaashi had no delicacy and _you always havta draw the blade to get your way, dontcha? Ahahaha!_ Akaashi ignored him and continued as he handed the prince a key, “I have left his shackles on, Kageyama-dono. He seemed a bit ansty.”

Kageyama stared at the small, silver key in thought, and Tanaka had to keep himself from snorting at his constipated expression. “I see…” the prince murmured. He closed his hand around the key after a moment before he turned to Tanaka and ordered, “Get your sister. Tell her to wait here until I call for her.”

Tanaka gave a two finger salute before going off. “As you wish, my prince!” With that, Kageyama turned to the door before him. It was made of weak cedar with an intricate pattern carved into the front. It was a simple door compared to that of his room or his mother’s, but it was intimidating. He wasn’t scared of the door, of course, but of what lay beyond it. He honestly didn’t know what he was to do with the omega. His previous experiences with them had all ended horribly. 

Many omegas had flocked to him for the chance to get a mate that would be able to care for them and provide. Akaashi had told him that he had the scent of the first winter snowfall and new furs, and it seemed like omegas couldn’t get enough of it. Kageyama had bluntly turned them all away, too focused on his kingdom and his weapon practice. Still, they persisted. Some would even come in heat, hoping to force Kageyama into mating with them. After one horrible incident that had involved some wine, lipstick, and a screaming Tanaka, the omegas had backed off.

Kageyama decided that he would have to open the door at some point. He gripped the door handle, but ended up just holding it there for a long moment. Akaashi questioned gently, “Kageyama-dono? Is something the matter?” The alpha shook his head and took a nervous breath. He planned to shove the door open, but ended up pushing the door ajar slowly.

The sight that greeted him had him frozen in place.

The omega was sitting on the plain bed, staring out the window. He sat with one leg tucked towards himself, the other hanging off the bed. His red shirt and orange hair contrasted with the black carpet and black bed sheets. The translucent, gold curtains fluttered gently in the breeze, and the omega’s hair danced in the wind. The sunlight streaming through the window lit up his hair, and he looked other-worldly, radiant. Kageyama stared in wonder, drinking in all the beauty of the simple moment.

The omega turned to Kageyama, and the moment was broken by the jingling of the shackles.

Kageyama shut the door behind him, and the eased expression on the omega’s face narrowed into one of anger and fear. They stared at each other, and the omega said nothing. Kageyama finally took a breath and asked harshly, “What’s your name?” He inwardly winced at how angry he sounded, but showed none of it on his face.

The omega steeled himself and shouted, “Hinata Shouyou!” The alpha was surprised by his outburst, and the omega flushed a bit at that. Kageyama stared with interest before HInata shook his head and said, voice wavering, “I’m Hinata, uh, my prince. From Nekoma… And well…”

“What did you do to Oikawa-san?” Kageyama interjected. He didn’t think that Hinata would be finishing his broken sentences soon. “I don’t know what you did to warrant this, but it must have been extreme.”

Hinata shot off the bed, and he tried to gesture at Kageyama but the shackles held his wrists together. “He deserved it!” HInata yelled, his shy demeanor gone. “Those stupid Seijou guards! They came in with their weapons and tore apart the city! We lived in the middle ring of Nekoma, my sister, friend, and I. We heard the screams and ran from our home toward the center of the city.” Kageyama watched attentively as Hinata retold his tale with glassy eyes and shaking shoulders.

“It was horrible. They had the people huddled together in buildings and held hostage. They took all the precious metals. Furniture, silverware, jewelry, they took it all! Anyone who resisted was beaten…” Hinata bit his trembling lip, and Kageyama waited for him to continue. “A-and my friend, he… An alpha, a Seijou knight or something, cornered my friend and was harassing him. I could smell his bad intentions!” Kageyama made a face at the phrase. “My friend, the beta, he didn’t like it so I got in there and let him have it!”

“You ‘let him have it’?” Kageyama asked questioningly.

“I picked up a metal bucket and swung it at the alpha! It hit him, and he staggered, but after that was a mess. He tried to grab for me, at my throat, but I dodged and head-butted him really hard in the stomach! A lot more knights got involved soon, and after they found out I was an omega they dragged me to their king.” Hinata said sadly.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama confirmed. He looked to the shackles around the omega’s thin wrists and neck. The skin under the heavy metal was red and raw.

Hinata sighed and choked out, “Yeah… I didn’t… I didn’t get to say goodbye to my sister… and… my friends… And they’re waiting for me, and they don’t know if I’m okay or…!” He hiccupped loudly before raising his hands to scrub at his eyes with the back of his hands.

Kageyama’s expression softened. This omega really didn’t deserve this. Hitting a knight was horribly out of line, of course, but he had done it to protect another. Hinata, the alpha thought his name suited the small boy, had done what was right. After all, Seijou shouldn’t have been there in the first place. “Don’t cry,” he said, trying to be comforting. His voice came out a tad too coldly.

“I’m not crying!” Hinata yelled, pulling his hands away to glare at Kageyama with red eyes. “I just…! I want to go home! Why are you keeping me here, anyway?” The last question was said angrily, but Kageyama could smell a small hint of anxiety mixed with the sadness that the omega omitted.

“I can’t send you back.” Kageyama said simply.

He planned to continue speaking when Hinata cried, “And why not? You’re the prince, aren’t you? Don’t tell me that you-“

“Know your place, Hinata. Let me finish,” Kageyama growled. Hinata’s mouth snapped shut at the command, and Kageyama was a bit startled. He hadn’t meant to use a submission, it had just come out. The omega stared at him with an astonished expression. Kageyama sighed, but did not apologize. He approached the omega, but the small boy scrambled up the bed as he stepped forward. The alpha stopped and stared intensely at the omega who just shook his head frantically. The prince reached forward and grabbed the chain around Hinata’s neck. The omega instantly recoiled, but Kageyama pulled him gently forward. He pulled out the key to his shackles, and first unlocked the one around his neck. “Stop panicking,” he commented as his fingers ghosted over the red skin of the omega’s neck. Hinata shivered, and Kageyama shyly turned his eyes to the shackles on Hinata’s wrists. “I can’t send you back,” he repeated as he unlocked the large metal cuffs. “Nekoma is probably not safe to return to. Also, if what you did really angered Oikawa, it’s better to lay low. Understand?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Hinata bit out as he rubbed his wrists. He winced when he touched a particularly sore spot. “You don’t need to treat me like a kid…”

The words slipped out before the alpha could stop himself. “You have the stature of one.”

“What did you say?” Hinata roared as he turned on Kageyama. The prince smiled at the outburst, and the omega scrunched up his face and backed off before saying, “Ew, your smile is scary.” 

Kageyama’s expression fell and he challenged, “Come again? I’d like to hear that again from someone who-“

The slam of the door was accompanied by the clicking of heels. “Okay, okay! C’mon, Tobio-sama, Omega-chan, give it a rest!” a voice broke in. Kageyama turned with a flat frown and Hinata examined the lady before him with interest.

He then remembered how she had called him and cried out, “Who are you calling ‘Omega-chan’? I have a name, you know!”

“I’m sure you do, kid,” she smiled sweetly, and Hinata shifted his gaze to the ground. The beta was shapely, and the dark coal on her eye lids made her dark eyes even more mysterious. She was decked out in full armor, save for a helmet. Her hair was cut in a black, fashionable bob. The woman turned to Kageyama and bowed, “My prince. Forgive me for butting in, but I could hear you from outside. Intervention was in order.” When she stood from her bow she brought her manicured hands up to ruffle his hair with a smile.

Hinata watched curiously.

Kageyama instantly brushed her off, shooting her a glare. “Tanaka-oneesama, now is not the time for that,” he hissed. He tried carefully fixing his hair with a hand. She laughed as he looked away to concentrate on fixing his image.

“Umn, okay,” she snorted. She turned to Hinata and offered him a smile, a hand on her hip. Hinata smiled back. “So, what am I here for, Tobio-sama?”

He shifted his gaze from her to the omega. “Hinata,” Kageyama called. The omega turned to him and the prince continued, “You cannot go back to Nekoma right now.” Hinata shrunk back at that, but the alpha pressed on. “I promise to send you back, though. We will wait until it is safe for you return. Once Oikawa-san has cooled off and Nekoma has recovered, you will be escorted back,” he stated.

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “Seriously? You’d really do that?” Kageyama’s cheeks warmed at the boy’s excitement.

“I promised, didn’t I? You shouldn’t even be caught up in this mess, anyway,” he responded.

Hinata smiled, his eye’s scrunching shut and his cheeks glowing red. Kageyama felt warm in its presence, and he wouldn’t admit that he would be totally okay with sitting there and staring at the omega’s smile for days. He felt a jolt run down his spine as the omega said reverently, “Kageyama-sama, thank you.” The prince flushed as Saeko laughed in the back and whooped at his embarrassment. 

The alpha turned to Saeko and said, “A-and you, you will guide him around and watch over him in the coming days.” Her eyes widened and she frowned.

“Wha- me? I’m not cut out for this kinda thing,” she whined half-heartedly. He was satisfied with her discomfort.

Kageyama ignored her and turned back to Hinata. “This is Tanaka Saeko. She is one of my army generals, and she will look after you until you familiarize yourself with the castle.”

“Wait, familiarize?” Hinata parroted. “I’m going to stay here.”

“Until we find out what to do with you, yes,” Kageyama said flatly. “Tanaka-oneesama is a close friend of mine, and I believe she will look after you properly.”

She stepped forward and side-eyed Kageyama lazily. “Oh, Tobio-sama, don’t make him seem like a little lost animal!” She held out her hand to Hinata for a shake and smiled. Her stance was bold, and she wore confidence like her favorite perfume. “Nice to meet’cha, kid! Let’s get along, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANAKA SAEKO IS MY QUEEN. I think there was something off about this chapter,but I'm satisfied with my work. Hit me up at riceforeveryone.tumblr.com.


	3. Exploration and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko shows Hinata around Karasuno castle. The two talk and get to know each other, and Hinata realizes that he is very far away from Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at riceforeveryone.tumblr.com! And this chapter is mostly world building. We're getting to the action, though, don't worry!

Hinata timidly followed Saeko down the hallways. The clicks of her heels and armor were hardly comforting. The castle was nothing like he was used to in Nekoma. Hinata lived in a tiny house with a packed dirt floor and woven curtains, and Natsu and Yachi could always be heard from the other rooms. The palace halls were mostly quiet, aside from the hushed whispers of the castle guards, and it looked like something pulled out of a fairy tale.

The walls were a dark black, and intricate gold and white patterns ran up to the ceiling. Paintings were hung in between floor-to-ceiling windows, and the setting sunlight that streamed in reflected off the translucent, gold curtains and the elegant, golden carpet. The floor was white, but flecks of black enhanced the shine of the marble. Beautiful, dark chandeliers hung from the pristine, white ceiling. The guards, in their dark armor, blended into the shadows of the walls.

Hinata studied Saeko’s armor more thoroughly. It was dark black and fitted her. Black plating covered her from neck to toe, leaving only her hands bare. Hinata noticed that on the plate that covered the back of her left upper arm, something was carved in messy, uneven letters. He read the name “Ryuu” and wondered who would be important enough to have their name on her armor. Unlike the other knights, though, the accents of Saeko’s armor were a muted gold, while the regular knights had plain white. On her back was the crest of Karasuno. The design ran from just under her nape to the small of her back. The back of a majestic crow in mid-flight was poised in the center, its two, large wings spread across Saeko’s back. In its right talon it held a branch with a single leaf in it, and in the other it clutched a limp snake. An intricately designed rapier lay across its back, the blade facing down. Above the hilt of the sword was the royal crown. Pinned to the crest by two stars was a banner that read, “Fly with the Courage and Mercy to Touch the Heavens.” Saeko turned and Hinata quickly looked up from her back.

“So, Hinata, I’m going to call you that,” she talked quickly, “I’m just going to show you around the places I think you’ll need to know, okay?” Her eyes were sharp, but her smile warmed the omega.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Well, I don’t really get a say in this, do I?” he laughed. The beta was relieved when she saw there wasn’t too much bite or sadness in his voice.

She chuckled, hoping to ease him a bit more and said as she continued to lead, “You’re already learning the ropes, kid. You see, the only person who really gets a say in anything is Tobio-sama. Akaashi’s his advisor, so he gets to call some shots, but that’s basically it. Tobio-sama’s really controlling, too. He gets really possessive, and he doesn’t like people challenging him. That’s basic alpha behavior, though, don’cha think?”  
Hinata wondered how the prince that had promised to send him home could act like that. He seemed kind enough, the omega thought, and he wondered about the alphas he knew. He only knew two, and they both seemed kind and easy-going. He then remembered the time that a client had flirted with Suga and Daichi had relentlessly punched the guy in the face. Hinata nodded and said with a concentrated expression, “I think so. Maybe…”

Saeko smiled at his response and ruffled his hair. “Good answer, Hinata! Don’t judge people before you know ‘em, yeah? Although when you grow up with rowdy alphas like I did, you start to see a trend.” She used the hand in his hair to guide him off the path of the hallway and into a room that bustled with noise. A large kitchen sat before them. Chefs ran around with trays piled with breads, and what looked to Hinata to be hundreds of stoves and ovens were lit in the back. A woman was furiously squeezing an orange at one of the counters, and another man sliced green veggies with quick, practiced precision. A woman rushed up to the beta and omega, a steaming pot held tightly in two hands.

“Tanaka-sama!” she bowed lowly. “What do we have the honor to serve you?” The omegan chef glanced at Hinata and offered a strained smile before she turned back to Saeko. The woman readjusted the pot in her hands and waited eagerly for Saeko’s request. Hinata glanced worriedly at the pot. It looked hot and terribly heavy, and the girl was small and didn’t look to be heavily muscled.

“This is the kitchen! If you’re ever hungry, just come here or search for me or any of Tobio-sama’s other attendants. Do you want anything?” she asked Hinata, resting a hand on her hip. “Ah, also,” she turned to the girl, “this is Hinata. He’ll be our, um, guest for a while.” Saeko tried to step forward, but the woman moved to stand in her way, a determined expression set.

“Yes, Hinata-sama,” she breathed out in a rush. Her knuckles were white around the pot handles. 

Hinata held his hands up and said, “I’m not hungry, don’t worry.” The woman let out a breath of relief and looked ready to get on with her work. Saeko stopped her, though.

“I’m just going to get a small loaf of bread. I’m showing this kid around,” she jerked a thumb at Hinata and he pouted. Before she could walk in, though, the omega nodded eagerly.

“Y-yes, of course, we will handle it!” She lugged her pot away and yelled behind her, “A loaf of bread!” It looked to Hinata like everyone dropped what they were doing. Pots were slammed close and trays were dropped onto tables as everyone rushed to get the loaf of bread. Suddenly, a hoard of chefs stood before the two, breads in hand. Loaves were presented to them and each chef shouted out the name of each loaf. The whole thing was overwhelming for Hinata, and he watched curiously. How could Saeko ever be comfortable with this?

The beta carefully plucked a small, fluffy, sweet-smelling bread out of a burly looking chef’s hand and saluted with it. “This’ll do. Thanks!” The chefs all bowed in agreement before rushing back to their work. Saeko watched a bit longer before spinning on her heel, making a quick exit. Hinata scurried after her.

As they walked, she ripped off a piece of the bread and handed it to Hinata. His eyes widened in surprise, but he took it gratefully. “Ah, thank you!” It was warm in his hand, and its sweet smell and heat reminded him of Yachi. He popped it into his mouth and melted at the taste. “Umn, so good!”

Saeko laughed at his expression. “So you were hungry. Speak up, okay? Don’t let those kinds of opportunities pass you by,” she said. The omega felt like there was more to her statement, but he didn’t say anything about it. He nodded in response. 

“Um, Tanaka-san, how-“

“Just Saeko is fine,” she interrupted. “Tanaka sounds way too formal for a gal like me.”

“Then Saeko-san, how come the chefs were like that?” Hinata asked as he hurried beside her. “They were cooking, and then you were like, ‘Bread!’ and then they were like, ‘Gwa! Bread!’ and then, poof, we have loads of bread! Especially that girl with the pot. That looked way too heavy for her…” His voice fell at the last part.

Saeko sighed and said, “That’s just the way this castle is run. Everything here moves quickly. I think it has to do with Tobio-sama taking the throne and his mum being sick. Too much pressure for the kid, too many expectations.” She took a bite of her bread. “Everyone is working hard to do as he says. Sometimes, I find it ridiculous how fast things move around here.” A thoughtful expression took over her face and Hinata just watched with his golden eyes. “And that girl, you know what her class was?”

Hinata stiffened at that. What did class matter? “Omega, right?”

Saeko ripped off another piece of bread and held it out to him. “Bingo, kid. She was an omega. Now I don’t know how it is in Nekoma, but here, omegas aren’t supposed to work. They’re home makers, maids, nannies.” Hinata fumed, but Saeko kept him silent with a sharp look. “To have an omega like that in the kitchen, most would find it wrong. She couldn’t even lift that pot.”

Hinata yelled, “Omegas are so much more than that! Yeah, we’re smaller and h-have b-b-babies, but so what? We’re just as capable as anyone, be it beta or alpha! There’s no way I’ll accept that kind of attitude!” He tried to stand tall, and Saeko wouldn’t admit it but she was a tad intimidated. The intensity in his eyes was startling, moving. They glowed in the shadows his hair cast, and his balled fists looked ready to fly. He seemed almost dangerous.

Still, Saeko was a warrior and a little thing like this wouldn’t scare her. It riled her up, even. She smirked and ruffled his hair, saying, “That’s a good expression, Hinata.” The omega pouted and she went on, “And if I’m totally honest with you, which I will be because you are just an awesome ball of energy, I agree with you.”

“Wait, really?” Hinata said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Saeko nodded, “who do you take me for? I’m a beta living in an alpha’s world, and a female at that. I’ve gotten my fair share of crap from pompous bastards. So I think that if an omega’s gotta mind to do something, they should go for it.” Hinata brightened at her words. He had thought Saeko would be scary, with how sharp she looked and the way she carried herself. Even her scent, some whiff of metal, blackberries, and power, made him think that she was some kind of unhuman, perfect fighting machine.

But he could begin to see before him a woman with a cheerful demeanor and grand ideals. She was kind-hearted, he could tell, from the name etched onto her armor and the endearments she showed towards the prince of Karasuno. “Although you really are tiny.” Hinata snorted. She even had a great sense of humor, ha.

Saeko continued to lead Hinata around, showing him spots of interest. The library was filled to the brim with books, the shelves brushing the seemingly ever-extending ceiling. The stables held beautiful, strong horses that were glad to meet the omega. The garden was beautifully styled, and Hinata was about seventy-five percent sure that every type of plant on Earth grew there. Knights duked it out on the training grounds, and Hinata was itching to watch or jump in himself. The castle was just so grand, and it was too much for the omega to take in. Each new room was a whole other world of treasure and beauty. His life in Nekoma was a far-cry from the lavish way the people of the castle lived. His family would have loved to see all of this.

At that, Hinata’s excitement died down. He really wouldn’t be seeing his family in Nekoma for a long while, would he? Suddenly, the sparkle and grandiose of everything faded to gray. He knew he had to be strong, for them, but the sudden hopelessness was heavy. He steeled himself, bidding the sad thoughts goodbye as he forced himself back into the present with Saeko. He would endure his time here in Karasuno he decided, not indulge, and then he would go back to Nekoma. 

Saeko seemed to catch onto Hinata’s sudden change in mood and said, “Well, this is the last stop.” The two stood in front of a large staircase that spiraled to an upper floor. The golden banister was carved with hundreds of tiny details, and just like everything else in the palace, the steps gleamed brightly, even in the dying light. “On the upper floor are the bedrooms, parlors, and offices. Only Tobio-sama, the queen, special figures, and head servants are allowed up there.” Hinata stared up at the landing of the steps. “I’m pretty sure you’re a special figure, too, but I havta clear up the details with the pouty prince.” If these floors below had just been for common access, he wondered what the rooms upstairs looked like. Hinata also wondered about what kind of people were up there.

“Yeah…” Hinata responded distractedly.

Saeko sighed and said, “It’s a lot to take in, huh?” She placed her hand on her hip again and looked at the omega. “Must’ve been draining, being forced into all this.”

“Oh, um!” Hinata startled. He shifted awkwardly and smoothed down his shirt and then swung his hands back and forth. He couldn’t stop fidgeting. “No, I mean, yeah, everything is so ‘Hya!’ and ‘Boom!’ but… It’s nice, I think.” He shifted his weight and looked into her knowing eyes. “You’re right, though. I’m a bit tired, and all this…” Hinata windmilled his arms. “It’s beautiful but it’s not… not home,” he finished lamely.

 

Still, Saeko got what he meant. She placed a hand on his middle back, a comforting gesture commonly used by betas and omegas with friends and close ones. “Hey, it’s okay. You wanna rest before dinner?” she asked him, rubbing slowly. She was reminded of her brother when he was little.

“I think that’d be nice, yeah,” Hinata admitted slowly. With that, the two made their way back to the little guest room by the servant quarters. They walked in amiable silence, the omega staring out the huge windows at the lowering sun. He was disappointed to notice he couldn’t see Nekoma from the castle halls. When the two stopped in front of the small door to Hinata’s room, Saeko nodded as Hinata let himself in. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. “Um, Saeko-san,” he said, “thanks so much for everything today. I had fun!”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” she smiled. She pinched his cheek gently at his genuine words, and he garbled out a small laugh. “I thought you would be some kinda not-fun, but I think you’re cool. Take it easy, okay?”

“Will do,” he affirmed. The two waved, and Hinata closed the door. He moved slowly to the bed and took a moment to stare at it. The dark sheets were neatly made, each fold precise over the fluffy pillows. The blanket looked thin, but comfortable, and the wooden bedposts were neatly carved. He flopped down on the bed. He sunk into its softness. It wasn’t right. He pressed the palms of his heels to his eyes as he thought of sunflowers and a small house and a small family. He breathed deeply and shakily, his eyes shut tightly. The small omega drifted off into sleep as he lay there on the unfamiliar bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hinata, baby, it'll be alright!


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama promises Hinata that the omega will be sent home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, warm hugs to everyone that left kudos. Thank you so much! For those that commented, you get a kiss and my eternal love. Thank you for commenting! Please continue to support my work and stay awesome.

Chapter 4

After knocking several times without receiving an answer, Akaashi twisted open the door to the omega’s room slowly and stepped in. The knight approached the bed quietly, not wanting to disturb the boy. He stopped at the bed’s side and peered down at the sleeping figure of Hinata. The omega’s chest rose and fell evenly in the dying light, and Akaashi could still see the shine of the tear tracks on the small boy’s peaceful face. The beta gently brushed his gloved knuckles over Hinata’s cheek. The omega twitched away from his hand, and Akaashi slowly withdrew it.

“Hinata-sama,” he called quietly. He gently placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and shook him. “Wake up. It is time for dinner.” The omega just mumbled something inaudible and squirmed away. Akaashi sighed heavily and said, “Hinata-sama, please get up. I am actually quite hungry and would like to eat.” He started shaking the omega harder. He didn’t think that the small boy would wake up, until suddenly he shot up from the bed with a shout. Their foreheads collided directly with a loud bang, and Akaashi took a step back and placed a hand on his throbbing forehead. He clenched his teeth and let out a low hiss in an attempt to keep from yelling in pain.

Hinata’s hands flew to his head and he bent forward on the bed as he cried, “Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! That really hurt! Uwah…!” He turned his head to Akaashi slowly, eyes squinted in pain. When he took notice of the other holding his forehead, Hinata shot up. “Oh gosh! I’m sorry, so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you, I just heard mumbling and I shot up ‘cause I thought you were a ghost or something and I got really scared so-“

“Enough,” Akaashi said with a raise of his hand. He looked at Hinata with his usual expression, but the tiniest tilt of his lip could be seen as a smile. “Your apology is accepted. I will not lean so forward in next time.” Once Hinata had stopped trying to apologize and explain himself, the beta continued, “Well, I have come to get you for dinner. Do you need to freshen up or do anything before I take you to the hall?”

Hinata couldn’t help but snort at Akaashi’s formal language with a smile, but blushed when he realized his mistake. He had to choke back another apology and ended up spluttering, “N-no, I don’t need to freshen up or anything! I’m okay, let’s just go! And sorry again about hitting you… um… Knight-san!”

Akaashi let out a breathy sound, and Hinata thought that maybe it was a laugh. “You may call me Akaashi, and it is alright, Hinata-sama, no need for you to apologize further.”

The two exited Hinata’s room and walked down the hallways as they made light chit chat. The dark castle gleamed in the sunset, and Hinata felt out of place in all the beauty. Even the beta beside him had sharp features and flawless skin. Hinata fidgeted as they walked together. 

The sounds of chatter and laughter grew louder as the two neared the servants’ mess hall. Akaashi allowed him to enter first, and Hinata entered cautiously. A long counter lined with food lay at the back of the large room, and chefs stood behind it and dumped ladle-full after ladle-full of food onto the plates of knights, maids, butlers, and other castle staff. Wooden tables were scattered everywhere in the room, and each seat was filled with a hungry person. The air smelled like meat, stew, and old wood. Cracked lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit the large rooms as less and less light streamed in from outside. The servants were so invested in their food and each other’s’ conversations that no one even turned at the entrance of Akaashi and Hinata.

Akaashi placed his hand on the middle of the omega’s back and said over the noise, “Go on. Don’t you want to eat?” Akaashi’s stomach suddenly growled, but he kept a straight face against Hinata’s laugh. 

“Yeah, I could eat,” Hinata responded with a toothy grin. He walked towards the counter in the back, Akaashi’s presence keeping him confident. Hinata eyed the dishes as they approached, and his mouth began to water. There were warm pork buns, fresh bread, sliced fruit, pot after pot of hot stew, green vegetables, fresh cheese and probably enough roasted meat to feed his family for a year. He had never seen such good food in his whole life.

“Akaashi-sama!” a chef greeted, thrusting plates at the pair. Hinata almost dropped his. Akaashi nodded in greeting. “How’s it going, son? Who’s this young bird right here?” he said, turning to Hinata.

“This is Hinata-sama. He is Kageyama-dono’s guest,” Akaashi answered simply. He tilted his head slightly to indicate that Hinata should greet the chef as well. “Hinata-sama, this is the head chef.”

Hinata looked up, and sniffed the air to identify the man’s class. He took a step back when he realized the man was an alpha. “H-hi, I’m Hinata,” he greeted a tad quietly.

The chef laughed loudly and said, “A shy one, ain’t he? Well, I can’t have the prince’s esteemed guest starving! Eat up, tiny one!” Hinata nodded eagerly, and the chef dropped a large bun onto each of their plates. The two moved down the counter, and by the time they were walking away the two each had a plate full of food. Akaashi’s plate had plenty of vegetables and only a slight amount of meat. It contrasted greatly with Hinata’s plate, which had three pork buns and a small side of rice. Still, there was a lot of empty space on the omega’s plate, and Akaashi looked at it suspiciously.

The two wandered around looking for a seat before a voice called out, “Oy! Akaashi! Hinata!” The two turned to the sound of the voice, but Hinata couldn’t see over the heads of the people around him. The beta steered the omega towards a table, and soon Saeko-san and another man were in a sight. Saeko had her feet propped up on the bench across from her, saving the two seats.

Hinata recognized the man to be Kageyama’s other knight, and waved shyly as Akaashi had him sit. He realized that the knight he was sitting across from, an alpha by the smell, had many similarities to Saeko. “Oooh!” he said loudly as he leaned forward on the table and into Hinata’s space. “So you like meat buns, too? Good taste, good taste!” Hinata chuckled back nervously.

Saeko grabbed the alpha by the back of his armor and yanked him back onto the seat. “Get outta’ his face, Ryuu! Don’t be rude. Did you even introduce yourself?” she scolded. Hinata was impressed by her control over an alpha with such a strong scent and grand presence. She turned to Hinata and said with a smile, “Sorry, Hinata, my brother is a bit of an idiot.”

“You’re just as much an idiot as I am, neesan!” the alpha countered. He shook off her arm, but Hinata could recognize the affection he held for his sibling in his eyes. Saeko’s brother turne to the omega and said, “I never got to introduce myself, huh? Sorry about that! I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, knight captain extraordinaire!” He struck a pose, and Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. Saeko smiled, and Akaashi snorted. At that, Tanaka turned on him and barked, “Oy, make that sound again, I dare ya’!”

Akaashi didn’t even turn away from his salad as he retorted, “There is no need, Tanaka-san. I am sure that I will be forced to make that sound multiple times throughout the meal due to your surplus of energy and lack of rational thought.” Green lettuce crunched in his mouth loudly before Tanaka was yelling again.

The atmosphere was warm and comfortable, and Hinata didn’t find it too hard to relax. This wasn’t home, but the people around him were nice enough and the food was good. The omega relaxed slightly in his seat, deciding that he would stay positive and make the best out of this opportunity to get to know the knights better. He knew, after all, that he would be with them for quite a while.

\---

Kageyama still wasn’t used to sitting at the head of the table. He stared at his old chair longingly, wishing he could shift one seat to the right and be where he belonged. The alpha didn’t feel right sitting in his late father’s place. From where he sat in a too large chair he could see how long the private dining room table actually was. It made the room seem even emptier than it already was.

The large double doors he sat facing slowly opened, and his mother walked in. Her steps were light as she glided across the floor, and her long robes flowed behind her. Her shoulders were straight and proper, as was fit of the queen, but her eyes were slightly lowered, as was fit of an omega. Her robes were a pale yellow that faded to a slate gray at the ends. Beautiful gray feather patterns sprouted from the yellow, and although the design was simple the robes were made of the finest cloth. Any omega would be jealous of such splendid clothes. The queen’s long hair was left freely tonight, and dark waves cascaded down her back. A single gold bobby pin kept a few shorter hairs out of her brown eyes. She was the picture of beauty, and no one would realize she was sick if they simply looked upon her.

Her chief servant, Ennoshita, followed behind her quickly. He pulled out the chair at Kageyama’s left, allowing her to sit. “Good evening, mother,” he greeted her as she plucked her napkin from the table and smoothed it on her lap.

She turned to him and smiled gently, “Good evening, Tobio.” His mother’s eyes were so kind and affectionate, it sometimes physically pained Kageyama to look at her. She coughed lightly into her napkin before setting it back in place and continuing, “How was your day, beloved? I heard Tooru visited today.” Her voice shook a bit towards the end of the sentence, and she brought a small hand up to press on her chest.

He let out an angry huff and his mother laughed lightly. “It was fine,” he responded, “except for the meeting with Oikawa-san.” He took a sip from his cup of water before continuing, “He’s been stepping out of line, mother. He came to say that he took over Nekoma.”

The queen’s tired eyes widened slightly in shock. “Seijou took Nekoma?” she asked. The omega turned to look at the table and sighed, “What troubling news…” The prince could see the gears turning in his mother’s head, no doubt already coming up with solutions to the problems that would arise from Seijou’s capture. Kageyama loved seeing his mother work, but he knew that dinner should be a relaxing affair.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her quickly, and she raised a knowing eyebrow at him. “I will take care of it, mother. That wasn’t really what made Oikawa-san’s visit difficult, though.”

“That’s my son,” the queen joked, “not even worried about losing a neutral territory to the enemy!”

“Mother…”

“I’m just joking, Tobio, go on.” She folded her hands neatly atop her lap and smiled at her scowling son.

Tobio glowered a few moments longer before saying, “It seems like an omega from Nekoma deeply offended him, and he’s brought him here as some kind of prisoner.” He explained to his mother all he knew about Seijou’s violation of the treaty and Hinata’s story. She sat with a concentrated expression, and coughed into her napkin another time before turning to him. She was about to say something more when the door behind Kageyama opened and servers came out with their dinner.

They laid out a feast before the two. Steaming crab sat in the center of boiled shrimps, and bowls of fresh vegetables and other fresh foods clinked as they were set on the table. A chef spooned hot soup into two bowls and set one each in front of the queen and the prince. Another chef sliced some cheese and laid it out in a woven basket. The two began to fill their plates with food, and his mother laughed quietly to herself about how her son never changed. His plate was stacked with meat and his cup with milk.

Ennoshita came back in with a separate cup filled with a murky green liquid. “Your medicine, my queen,” he said respectfully as he set it down by her side. When the queen laid a hand on the cup and nodded at him, he bowed and walked out. The omega could feel her son’s eyes on her as her lips tightened at the sight of the yucky substance.

She met her son’s calculating eyes and said, “I can never just force myself to drink it.” She wrapped a hand around the cup and lifted it, but didn’t bring it to her lips quite yet. She set it down without taking a sip, made a face, and turned to her son again. “So, what were you supposing to do with the omega, Tobio?” she asked.

He bit off a piece of meat from his fork and said as politely as he could with a full mouth, “He is not needed here. I was going to have him stay here until it’s safe to send him back to Nekoma.” The prince and his mother both chewed thoughtfully on their food. “I think he stands out too much. His hair is too bright,” Kageyama huffed.

The queen laughed at that, and Kageyama looked away in embarrassment. “You sound interested in him,” she commented gently as she took a bite of her food.

Kageyama’s eyebrows drew together, and the queen smiled at her son. He looked so much like his father, so grown up. He mumbled softly, “That’s disgusting, mother.” She coughed before she could giggle, and Kageyama looked at her worriedly.

For the rest of dinner, the mother and son chatted amiably as they ate. The omega contentedly listened as her son talked of his endeavors, and she was grateful that he listened to her boring stories in turn. Each ate their fill, and soon the two were simply sitting back in their chairs and chatting. When Kageyama’s mother had a particularly terrible coughing fit, Kageyama called for Ennoshita to take his mother back to her room.

She reached out her arms for him, and Kageyama shyly hugged her. He was taller than her now, her forehead resting on his shoulder. “Good night, my sweet crow,” she said softly to him. She clutched tightly at his clothes, and Kageyama rubbed his hand on her back softly.

“Good night, mother,” he replied softly. They parted, and his mother smiled softly at him before Ennoshita led her out with a quiet bow.

Once the servers came out to clear the table, Kageyama decided to make his way back to his chambers. By this time, the sun had gone down and the stars dotted the dark sky. The prince made his way through the dark corridors, knights stopping to bow at him when he passed. He thought carefully about the upcoming political events he would have to deal with, especially with that of Nekoma. The alpha noticed a sweet scent in the air, and Kageyama was surprised to see the omega before him. Hinata stood in the long hallway by himself, his eyes locked onto a point out in the distance beyond the window, beyond the castle walls.

Kageyama silently stared at the omega. He was even more brilliant in the moonlight, the prince thought. The omega was wearing a common omega, night-gown. The length of the white one piece ran to just above his knee, and the neckline was low and the sleeves short. The moon reflected off his bright hair and pale neck, and Kageyama could feel his alpha urges stirring within him. _Go on, claim him._ One of the omega’s small hands were pressed to the window, and the other hung at his side. His face looked sad, distant almost.

Too shake himself out of his instinct, Kageyama barked out, “Hey.”

Hinata almost jumped a foot up in shock, and scrambled to regain his balance. His limbs flailed before he smoothed himself out. “Kageyama-sama! Oh my Gods, why did you sneak up on me like that!? O-oh, please excuse my rudeness, um... W-well, it was kinda’ your fault, but, uh, nevermind…” Hinata fidgeted with the nightgown as Kageyama approached.

“What are you doing out here?” the prince asked, ignoring Hinata’s initial statement. “It’s late. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be out of your room at this time.” Kageyama used all his willpower to keep his eyes off of Hinata’s collarbones and the low, tempting neckline of the gown.

Hinata just made a face and said, “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to look out a bigger window.”

An awkward silence stretched between them until Kageyama finally caved and asked, “Where did you get that gown?”

Hinata plucked the skirt and responded, “This? Saeko-san said a friend would let me borrow it. I haven’t worn one since I was little, though…” He ran his hand down the skirt against his leg, and Kageyama’s eyes followed the movement.

“You should go back to your room,” Kageyama repeated.

“Just let me have a moment more, my prince,” Hinata said. “Why do you worry so much, anyway?”

“You stand out,” Kageyama said. “You’re not from here, you’re an omega.”

“I know those things already!” Hinata huffed. He crossed his arms and glared up at Kageyama.

“If so, you should know that you shouldn’t be. I have faith in my guards, but it is also not your place to be here,” Kageyama responded. “I want to keep you safe.”

At that, Hinata blushed. Kageyama tried to hold his own back, and Hinata stuttered out, “Ah, y-yeah. Thanks, Kageyama-sama. Y-you did promise to send me home after all, huh?” He looked up at Kageyama hopefully through long eyelashes, and Kageyama remained silent as he stared.

“Yeah, I did,” he confirmed eloquently. “And I’ll protect you, until the time comes when you will leave here.” Kageyama didn’t know why he was saying any of this to the omega, but the way Hinata’s face lit up made pride swell in Kageyama’s chest. He felt what he was doing was right.

“You’re so cool, Kageyama-sama!” Hinata smiled. “I’ll never be able to repay you, but… Thank you. Your kind words are enough to keep me going.” Hinata turned to look out the window again, and his smile faded a bit. He didn’t move his eyes back to Kageyama as he said, “I have faith that you can send me back.”

The two stood under the moonlight, both looking out at the expanse of land beyond the castle gates. In warm silence, the promises they made to each other rang in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG, updates may be a bit wonky from now on because school ate my life. Still, thank you for reading! Hmu at riceforeveryone.tumblr.com! See you in chapter 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment on my work; I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
